Dreaming of You
by Mika Saito
Summary: In the past he had been in love, and soon to marry his love. But a simple misunderstanding led to the ultimate form of seperation, death. Now, years later he finds her again, reincarnated as the only one who ever beat him at his own game.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters._

_Only in Dreams_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Prologue_

_A tear slid down a pale cheek, glistening in the silvery moonlight that poured in from the large windows. The kneeling figure brushed a pale hand along the high cheekbone, drying the smooth skin._

_Silver glinted sharply as the same slim hand moved gracefully into the dark folds of the black cloak. Withdrawing a dagger the hand moved slowly, raising it until it was even with the figures chest._

_"Stop." A pained voice begged, sounding warm and smooth despite the anguish it was showing._

_"Why?" A feminine voice questioned softly, even as the figure stopped moving and turned its face to where the pained voice had come from. Her face was pale, beautiful in its flawlessness, and framed by long tresses of black hair._

_"Please." The voice begged again as a man stepped out of the shadows. "Don't do this Rune." He reached a slim leather encased hand towards the kneeling woman, but he did not move towards her._

_"You made your choice, your majesty." She dipped her head slightly, showing the respect the mans title demanded. "And I won't object, if that is what you truly want, so please allow me to make my own choice." She whispered, turning once more to face the window as she raised the dagger. Another tear slid down her cheek from under her closed eyelids. Quickly, before the man could object anymore, she plunged the dagger deep into her abdomen._

_The man darted forward and caught her as she pitched forward in pain. Shifting her gently in his arms, he leaned the woman back so he could look into her closed eyes._

_"Why Rune? Why have you done this to yourself?" The man whispered, tears finally falling down his almost white cheeks. The woman opened her lavender eyes and gazed into the mans mismatched eyes of honey and ice a moment before speaking._

_"Jareth." She whispered, her voice weak. Wincing as a wave of pain washed over her Rune raised a bloodied, unsteady hand to his cheek, attempting to wipe away his tears, but only succeeded in replacing the salty liquid with blood. She smiled at him as the last of her strength left her, her hand fell from his cheek, and she gave into the painless dark she sought._

_Jareth hugged the limp body to his own, tears blurring his vision. He didn't notice the young woman, his sister, standing in the dark doorway, watching in shock as her brother gave into his sadness and cried, his painful sobs sounding loud in the large stone room. When she could watch no more she turned and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_AN: I'm posting this on impulse, so let me know if you think I should continue it!_


	2. Chapter 1

Dreaming of you

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 1

Sarah woke with a gasp, tears sliding down her already wet face. The dream was already fading in her mind, her tears slowing to a stop with it. Half-heartedly she tried to bring a part of the dream back. As curious as she was about what had been so sad, she just instinctively knew that she would not like what had been there.

Slowly a single image formed in her mind. A pale woman with long black hair and lavender eyes faced a large window, dagger in hand. The image seemed innocent enough until a single word spoken in a familiar voice reached her ears. _Why?_

She shook the image off quickly while her hands set to work disentangling her sweaty limbs from the heavy comforter. Her breath caught in her throat at the shock of cold air that hit her the moment the comforter was set aside. The room should not have been cold; the furnace had been on when she had crawled into bed just hours ago.

The white curtains fluttered wildly in a sudden breeze. Sarah looked at the window for a moment before actually seeing it. Sleep was already trying to override her tired mind again, despite the icy breeze that blew in through the open window to caress her bare skin. Sighing deeply she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The feel of the cold floor sent shivers up her spine as she padded silently across the room to close the window. She hated winter. The snow was beautiful and enjoyable most of the time. The cold was bearable; it was the holidays that winter brought with its icy storms that she did not like. The winter holidays had always been spent with her family. It was not that she did not love her family. It was that none of them understood her, not even Toby, who was closest to her, fully understood her.

Once the window was closed the room began to warm again and the quiet hum of the furnace broke through her thoughts. Crawling back under the warm comforter, she glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning; she had to be up in an hour and a half to get ready for the long drive to her parents' house. Curling into a ball under the warm blankets, she fell asleep quickly, the dream completely forgotten. She never noticed the dark figure sitting in the lone chair in a corner of the room.

The alarm rang shrilly in Sarah's ear as she groped for the sleep button. She had been awake for the past half-hour, just lying under the warn covers thinking about the long day ahead. The events of just an hour ago seemed like nothing more than an ethereal dream. The room was pitch black; the moon had already fallen below the tree line.

Groaning tiredly, Sarah threw the comforter off and crawled out of the warm cocoon. The room felt overly warm, and the warmth lulled Sarah's mind as she forced herself to leave the room. Coffee, she decided, she would have a cup of coffee before taking a shower and getting ready for the day.

She padded quietly down the dark hallway towards the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any lights along the way. Sarah knew the apartment layout like the back of her hand although she had not been living there for to long. With classes taking up her day and her job the evenings it was often almost midnight before she arrived home. She would be too tired to bother with the lights so she would stumble around until she found her bed, though it hadn't been long before she learned where to step to avoid tripping over a stray box and such.

The kitchen was a pale blue color, and colder than her room had been, the cold once again shocking her, bringing a faint memory of walking across the cold room in the middle of the night to mind.

Sarah walked across the cold hard wood floor to the door on the other side of the room, where the light switch was. That was one of the things that annoyed her about the apartment. Almost all the rooms had only one light switch, so half the time you had to walk across the room in the dark to turn the light on.

The bright overhead light flickered on before Sarah reached the switch. She squinted and her hand fluttered up to shield her eyes from the glaring lights. At first all she saw was a dark figure standing next to the switch, hand still placed as if they had just turned the light on, and seeing as there wasn't anybody else in the room, it had to have been the dark figure.

Slowly at first, then rapidly increasing, her full sight came back to her. She stared at the slim, glove-incased hand that rested on the switch. It was hauntingly familiar, and she was afraid to follow the arm up to the body to see whom it was attached to.

"Sarah Williams?" The voice, though barely above a whisper, was just like the hand; it was too familiar for Sarah's comfort. The figure stepped forward, the hand falling to rest at the person's side. Reluctantly Sarah raised her gaze up to look into the person's mismatched eyes of hazel and blue. She stumbled back, a gasp escaping her lips. Then everything was black. The tall, blonde haired figure caught her as she fainted and, picking her up, carried her back to her bedroom to lay her upon her bed and waited for her to awaken.

AN: I know this chapter is short, but this seemed like a good spot to stop for now. I realize that this chapter in no where near as good as the first chapter, at least to me it's not, but that's me, I'm still finding faults with the first chapter…. Also, working on this story isn't exactly top priority for me right now, I'm not even sure where this is going, so updates might be few and far between. I won't abandon it, it will eventually be completed, but just not anytime soon. Thank you to those who did review the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think, feel free to point out anything you think needs to be corrected.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters._

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 2_

_Jareth gently raised her pale hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving her lavender gaze as he kissed her knuckles lightly._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rune." He spoke softly, running his thumb across her knuckles where his lips had touched before letting go and turning to the dark haired man standing next to the woman._

_"Whatever brings you to see me, old friend?" He asked the man mockingly. The man chuckled nervously, glancing quickly at Rune before answering._

_"My father sent me to…." He trailed off, searching for the right way to phrase the words. A nervous sweat broke out on his face and he quickly wiped at his brow before continuing, "Well… you see he… how do I put this…" He trailed off again._

_"My father has been discussing an arranged marriage with your father, your Majesty. My father asked my brother," she motioned to the man standing next to her, " to escort me here. Your father wishes to see if I interest you before he continues with the arrangements." Rune bowed her head and stepped back, "I'm sorry for interrupting." Jareth ignored the apology; instead, he sent an inquiring look at the man._

_"It is as she said, your Majesty." The man replied to the unspoken question, a vague look of relief in his eyes. Jareth nodded, murmuring a quiet 'I see,' before turning and, motioning for Rune to follow him, set off down the hall._

_Rune hugged her brother quickly and set of after Jareth, a determined look on her pale face. Silently the man wished her luck. He had heard the rumors of how the Goblin King treated women, not necessarily mean to them, but not always nice either; he did notwant to see his little sister hurt by him.

* * *

_

_Rune spent several peaceful weeks in the Goblin Kings castle, rarely seeing it's ruler, but her maid had warned her that she might not see him to often for a while. His Majesty the Goblin King's schedule was packed with meetings, most of them with the Trolls whose land was to the south of the Goblin kingdom. So, with nothing else to do, Rune spent her time wandering the castle, or out in the gardens, wandering amongst the colorful flowers._

_That was where the Goblin King found her. Since she had arrived, the Goblin King had found himself looking forward to the evenings, when he would see her, even if it were for just a short time. Her company was comforting to him after a long day of meetings with vile trolls. So, when she hadn't shown up for dinner one evening, and the servants hadn't seen her since early afternoon when she had gone for a walk, he went to find her._

_He found her sitting on a bench surrounded by roses in the garden. She was staring blankly at the fountain that sat before her while her hand traced the petal of a white rose. The dress she wore was of the same pale lavender that her eyes were, though it didn't do much to give color to her pale skin._

_"Good evening, Rune." He said quietly as he seated himself on the bench beside her._

_"Good evening your Majesty." She greeted him, her gloved hand falling away from the rose to rest in her lap._

_"I missed you at dinner." He told her truthfully, gently taking her hand into his own._

_"I lost track of time." She told him with a small smile. "I was enjoying your roses." She motioned vaguely to the roses around her._

_"I can see that." Jareth smiled at the contented look in her eyes. He stood, her hand still in his. "Come, walk with me." A smile spread across Runes lips as she stood._

_"Of course, your Majesty."_

_"Please, call me Jareth." He told her as she hooked her arm through his._

_"Alright, Jareth." She smiled happily as he led her through the gardens._

* * *

_AN: Another chapter done, and not much to say, other than I think the chapter needs work…. Could just be me though….. Anyway, Happy Holidays!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth._

_Dreaming of you_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 3_

Sarah woke to the sun shinning in her eyes. She sat up quickly when she remembered why she was even laying in her own bed when she was supposed to be heading toward her parent's house. A quickly glance around the room showed that she was alone, there was no signs of anyone else having ever been there.

Another glance at the clock showed that she should have been out the door over an hour ago, so with a tired sigh she dragged herself out of bed for the third time. This time she decided to take a shower first; coffee could wait until she was sure nobody with blonde hair and mismatched eyes was hanging around.

Half an hour later Sarah stepped out of the shower, her pale skin tinted red from the heat of the water. Wrapping her fluffy white robe around herself, she stepped back into her bedroom. In the warmth of the water, the morning's events seemed nothing more than a dream, and she allowed herself to think of them as a dream. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt she moved to stand by the window while she brushed her hair and braided it.

Finally, ready to face the long day ahead, Sarah left her bedroom and walked toward the kitchen. What she found there brought back the mornings events. Sitting in a chair at the table was a young woman with blonde hair and mismatched eyes.

"So you're finally awake." The woman's voice held a cultured edge to it. When Sarah did not answer she stood and moved around the table to stand before her. "You are Sarah Williams, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll be coming with me." The woman reached out to grab Sarah's arm, but Sarah pulled back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I did forget to introduce myself, didn't I. My name is Pandora. I believe you know my brother." The woman smiled lightly.

"Your brother?" Sarah questioned carefully, feeling unnaturally afraid to find out who her brother was, yet deep in her heart she already knew who he was.

"Yes, my brother Jareth, the Goblin King." Pandora's smile grew at the fear that flitted through Sarah's eyes before being replaced with a grim look.

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded coldly. Pandora's eyes widened in shock at Sarah's reaction.

"I want you to right what you did." She replied quietly, recovering slightly from the shock.

"And what if I should say no?" Sarah raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Then I will force you to." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Sarah smiled grimly, turned on her heel, and left the room.

"You must correct the damage you've done!" Pandora pleaded, following Sarah.

"Why should I? It was Jareth's fault. He refused to give me my brother back." She called over her shoulder. She went straight to her room and grabbed the bags she had packed the day before, then headed back to the living room to pick up her purse and keys.

"What's said is said. He couldn't return your brother because it's against the law. Once wished away a child can only be returned if the one who wished it away can successfully run the Labyrinth." Pandora quoted. "Jareth doesn't like his job, but it's what father chose for him to do."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back." Sarah grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. Pandora followed, trying to come up with something that would get Sarah's attention, something that would make her want to return to the Labyrinth.

"You destroyed the Labyrinth you know. Its once majestic beauty has crumbled, all because of you." Pandora stopped where she stood, watching as Sarah tensed up. With a grin she continued. "The goblin city is in ruins, the people of the Labyrinth have had to find living wherever they can." Sarah whirled around to face Pandora, her reaction once again surprising the fae woman.

"So why doesn't their king help them?" She growled irritable before getting into her car and leaving. Pandora sighed tiredly while shaking her head.

"Because their king isn't in the best of conditions either, Sarah. He need you." She whispered softly as she disappeared.

_AN: Another chapter complete Thank you to those who reviewed, and especially Sennethe- Thank you for alerting me to those errors, I think I corrected most of them, but I'm not sure….. I really should get someone to edit my chapters before I post them….._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth_

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 4_

_Rune was sitting quietly in her fathers' study. The High King sat at her fathers' desk while her father and brother sat on either side of her. Her brother, Alex, kept sending her glances, almost as if he wanted to see that she was all right with the content of the conversation. Her father turned to her and spoke gently._

_"Do you understand what His Majesty is asking of you Rune?" He lightly touched her shoulder._

_"Of course father." She smiled gently at him. "He is asking to set up an arranged marriage between His Majesty's youngest child, The Goblin King, and myself." Her father nodded._

_"And what do you think of that arrangement?" He asked tensely._

_"I am honored that His Majesty would chose me to marry his son, no matter the reason that prompted him to do so. Being the wife of the Goblin King is more than any woman could hope for. Nevertheless, it depends upon you father. Do you agree with it, for I would not be happy in such an arrangement without your blessings." Rune lowered her head slightly. Her formality surprised both her father and the High King. Alex just smiled, having seen his sister act so before. Her father turned back to the High King._

_"We can start with the arrangements whenever you wish, Your Majesty."_

_"I want your daughter to go live at my sons' castle for a while first. Judging by her personality she should be perfect for him, but just to be absolutely sure I want to see his reaction." Alex's eyes widened in surprise._

_"But that would be indecent. A young unmarried woman living with a man!" He burst out. Rune laid a comforting hand on his arm, trying to calm him._

_"I assure you, she would not be alone." The King smiled kindly at the young man, understanding his concern. "My eldest child, Pandora, shall also be there, specifically to make sure nothing goes to far." Alex relaxed a little and smiled gratefully at the High King. "Do you agree Nariad?"_

_"Yes." Nariad rose with the High King and led him out of the study to talk in private._

_"Do you agree with going to live with the Goblin King for a while Rune?" Alex turned worried eyes to his sister. He had the High Kings word that his daughter, Pandora, was going to be there to make sure nothing really happened between the two, but that didn't mean he truly agreed with the whole idea. Rune smiled as she moved to kneel at her brothers' feet._

_"If fathers' fine with it then so am I." She raised a hand to press lightly against Alex's lips to prevent him from interrupting. " I know of the Goblin Kings reputation with women. But have some faith in me. I'll be all right." With that she stood gracefully and moved toward the door._

_"I hope you're right. But I can't help but feeling that he will be the death of you if you should fall for him. He can't stay true to any one woman." He whispered quietly, though just loud enough that Rune could hear it._

_"I know." She whispered back, closing the door behind her as she left the room._

* * *

_"Pandora!" The High King called his daughter. He stood in the gardens of his home, and Pandora was somewhere within the maze of fragrant blossoms._

_"Yes father?" The blonde-haired woman stepped out from behind a patch of blood red roses._

_"I have something I want you to do." He smiled warmly at her ragged appearance. She was the one who kept the gardens in their beautiful state; she had a gift for gardening._

_"What is it?" Her eyes lit up with the thought that it might be something that involved leaving the confines of the city in which she lived. She may have been the gardener of the family, but she loved traveling around from place to place and was eager to do so again._

_"I want you to go live with your brother for a while." He told her. She started to protest, but he cut her off. "I've found someone whom I think is perfect for Jareth, but I want to be sure they don't argue all the time. You know his reputation with women as well as I do, if not more so than I.' She nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to her before they marry, if they marry." Pandora smiled at this._

_"So you want me to make sure things don't go to far." Pandora finished for her father._

_"Exactly." He gave her a relieved smile._

_"Sounds like fun. Jareth will probably be mad at me for a while if he really starts to like her." She mused to herself._

_"You know how to handle your brother's anger more than your mother and I ever could, which is why I want you to go instead of someone else." Pandora smiled again, chuckling at her fathers' admittance._

_"Yeah, I know how to handle his anger." She wandered off in thought at what the days ahead would most likely bring. "I won't be able to move in with him for a couple of weeks though." She told her father. "I've got that arrangement you and mother set up to work out." The High King nodded._

_"That's fine. Jareth has meetings with the Trolls, so he should be busy longer than you." Pandora sighed and wandered off into the garden again._

* * *

_AN: Wow. This is the first time I've ever written a whole chapter in one day and be happy with how it turned out…… Next chapter is almost done already... but I think I might wait a while before posting again, finish other chapters first... Review please and let me know how I'm doing with this! _


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Dreaming of You

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 5

Robert and Karen Williams expected their daughter to arrive around two in the afternoon. So when two passed, then three, and four, and Sarah was still absent they were quiet worried. They had been slightly worried at three, and their worried gradually increased with every hour that she was late.

So they were, to say the least, relieved when she pulled into the driveway at eight o'clock that evening. Robert hugged his daughter the moment she was out of her car.

"We were worried about you." He told her.

"I'm six hours late, and I didn't call to let you know I'd be late, you have every reason to have been worried." She replied with a smile.

"Why were you so late?" Karen asked nervously as she led Sarah into the house while Robert got her bags from the trunk.

"I woke up late. The Charity decided to take me out to breakfast because I left the apartment without eating." Sarah smiled at her stepmother reassuringly.

"Toby's already asleep." Karen said quietly, leading the way into the kitchen.

"I'll do something with him tomorrow to make up for being late. I know he was looking forward to going to that movie I promised him." Sarah laughed at the thought of how excited he had been.

"He'll be happy to spend time with you." Karen offered Sarah a small smile.

"So, how have you been Karen?" Sarah asked, sinking into one of the chairs at the table.

"Good." Karen replied nervously.

"That's good. I've been meaning to talk to you, but I haven't had the chance to whenever I call. You never seem to be home."

"I've been busy." Karen told her, looking anxiously at the door. Sarah nodded. She understood why Karen was so up tight, it had to do with how Sarah had hated her while she lived at home.

"I wanted to talk to you about how I used to treat you." Karen looked surprised at this. "I wanted to apologize. You were a better mother than Linda ever was, and I hated you for it at the time." Karen smiled weakly.

"It's alright. You were going through a lot."

"That doesn't excuse my behavior when things settled down." Sarah told her. "I know we didn't get along well then because of how I treated you, but I'm hoping that maybe we can become friends now." Sarah offered Karen a hopeful smile.

"Of course." Karen smiled brightly this time.

Robert came in a few minutes later to find the two women talking happily over cups of hot chocolate. He gave them a confused look, then decided that they had most likely had a short talk to make things go easier during Sarah's stay. He gladly joined them, opting to drink his hot chocolate in silence while listening to the easy banter going on between the women.

After several hours of talking Sarah excused herself and slipped upstairs to her room. The room looked exactly as it had when she had last seen it. It was more grown up looking than it had been when she had run the Labyrinth when she was fifteen. Quickly pushing the sudden thought aside she grabbed a pair of pajamas out of one of her bags and headed towards the shower.

As the warm water cascaded over her shoulders, she allowed her mind to wander to the events of that morning. Her reaction towards the fae woman, Pandora, as she had called herself, had surprised her. Even her reaction to Jareth had not been so bold. Truthfully, Jareth had scared her at first, but even when she had feared him there had been the attraction that she had tried to deny. She had never forgotten him, as she had tried to do, but with every passing year, her adventure in the Labyrinth had seemed more like a dream than reality.

She could hear her Robert and Karen talking quietly in the hallway as they passed the bathroom on the way to their room. Smiling to herself, Sarah shut off the water and slipped out of the shower. Drying herself off she pulled on her pajamas and headed back to her room. A good night's sleep would help her forget about Pandora and Jareth until she returned to her apartment next week.

* * *

_AN: I've had this chapter done for a while, but I didn't want to post to many chapters at a time. _

_I've actually have the next 6 or so chapters written for this story so that I can post every now and then and not lose to many readers while I try to finish my other stories._


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth _

_Dreaming of you_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 6_

_Pandora wandered the castle slowly, looking for Rune. A goblin had told her that she had taken to exploring the castle or taking long walks in the gardens. She had already searched the gardens for the young woman her father thought perfect for her baby brother, and had come up empty handed. Therefore, she had started searching the castle. That had been three hours ago. She had been in a good mood then, but now she was getting a little angry. How could one female hide herself so well? Especially from someone who knew the castle in which she was wandering as well as it's ruler?_

_With a frustrated sigh she stopped and leaned against the wall. Where could she be? At the sound of light, and hesitant, footsteps she looked, her eyes met with the pale lavender eyes of the one she had been searching for._

_"There you are!" Pandora smiled happily at the confused fae._

_"Who are you?" Rune asked curiously, keeping her distance from the woman whom looked so much like the Goblin King._

_"I'm Pandora, Jareth's older sister." Pandora moved forward to hook her arm through Runes and began to lead the confused woman down the hall. "I've been looking all over for you." Pandora said, ignoring the nervousness that seemed to radiate off the shorter woman._

_"Ah." Rune made a small sound of recognition. "I had forgotten that your father had said you were going to be here." She looked up at Pandora._

_"I'm a little late, I was supposed to be here a few days ago, but the meetings took longer than I had thought they would." The light haired woman shrugged._

_"It's aright. I've hardly seen your brother, except at dinner, and once in the garden the other day." Rune admitted as they started to walk again._

_"Yes, father said he would be in meetings with the trolls longer than I would be busy." Pandora directed Rune into a strange room that she had never seen before._

_"Whose room in this?" She asked, looking around the beautiful room. There was a fire burning in the fireplace to the left. A sofa and a couple of chairs sat before it, all looking inviting after having spent most of the day exploring the castle. To the right, there were a couple of doors leading off into other areas, most likely a bathroom and a bedroom._

_"These are my rooms. Jareth made them mine to do what I pleased with them, since I used to visit so often. This is my first time back in a long time really." Rune nodded, unsure of what to say. To ask why would be rude, just as changing the subject would be. Pandora, seeing Rune's hesitation, laughed._

_"Don't be afraid to ask any questions, even if they seem rude."_

_"Alright." Rune agrees, but remained silent about the one question she wanted to ask. Pandora gave her a curious look, but didn't say anything._

_"Please, sit down." Pandora motioned to the couch. Rune sank into the soft cushions thankfully, a soft, contented sigh escaping her lips unbidden. Pandora smiled softly at the peaceful look on Rune's face before she slipped out of the room._

_Pandora moved silently across her bedroom to the closet. The room itself was large, and decorated in a dark green. The bed was set off to one side against the wall, there was another fireplace, though this one only had a single chair sitting of to one side of it and a small table was placed next to the chair. The closet was fairly large itself, nowhere near the size of the room, but larger than normal a closet normally was, and it was half full of cloths._

_She pushed the beautiful silk gowns aside until she found what she was looking for. Hanging against the back wall of the closet was a white silk gown.The sleeves were off the shoulder kind, and puffy. The bodice had an intricate design that was hard to make out through the clear wrapping around it. Fiona, the High Queen, had sent the dress for Rune to wear. It had once been worn by the High Queen at the ball where she and Adrian had met. She had felt that Rune should wear it at the upcoming ball._

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

Dreaming of You

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 7

Sarah woke the next morning just as the sun was rising over the horizon. She stretched lazily as she sat up. For a moment she felt as if she were fifteen again, but then she caught sight of the bags she had dumped in the corner the night before and the feeling was gone.

With a content, and slightly depressed, sigh Sarah slipped out of bed and crossed the room to her bags to get out something to wear. She dug through the bags until she found what she was looking for; a pair of blue jeans and a white silk blouse, much like what she had worn while running the Labyrinth. The similarity did not go unnoticed by Sarah.

Once she was dressed and ready for the day she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was longer than it had been all those years ago, it now reached her waist; its color had darkened from a dark brown to black. Her skin was a pale color, although she spent every spare moment she could outside. Sarah grinned happily at her reflection before turning around and heading out of the room and down the stairs.

Her father sat at the kitchen table reading the news paper with a cup of coffee resting on the table next to him when Sarah bounded into the room.

"Morning Dad." She called over her shoulder as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Morning Sarah." Robert looked up from his paper to watch his daughter put a bagel in the toaster, chuckling quietly at her energy. "So what are your plans for the day?" He asked her when she had seated herself across from him while waiting for the bagel to be toasted.

"I don't know. Maybe go to the mall and finish my Christmas shopping." Sarah shrugged. "I'm not planning on doing much while I'm here, I'm going to try to relax a little."

"College getting a little stressful?" Robert folded the paper and set it aside.

"A little. My grades are good, but classes combined with working at a friends parents club is getting a little much. I break will do me some good."

"A club?" Robert looked at his daughter curiously.

"It was the only job I could get that wouldn't interfere with the classes I'm taking." Sarah shrugged again. Robert nodded quietly. He did not agree with his only daughter working at a club, but she was a very responsible twenty-three year old who could take care of herself. Toby came into the room then; he was practically bouncing off the walls in his eagerness to see his sister.

"Sarah!" He threw himself into her arms.

"Hey Toby." Sarah laughed.

"What took you so long?" Toby complained, not bothering to look up.

"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked."

"Are we still gonna go see that movie?" Toby pulled back to look pleadingly into Sarah's eyes. Sarah laughed at him. She had already decided that they were in fact going to go see the movie she had promised him, but she wanted to tease him a little.

"I don't know." She said slowly, making it look as if she was thinking the idea through.

"Please!" He begged.

"Of course we are. You think I'm going to miss a chance to spend some time with my little brother?" She affectionately ruffled his hair as she stood to get her bagel.

"Good." Toby said proudly, taking his usual seat next to his father. Robert chuckled at his sons antics.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth_

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 8_

_Pandora watched Jareth and Rune from the edge of the dance floor. Most, if they had been given the task she had, would think that in a public environment the couple would not have to be watched as closely as she was watching them. However, she knew her brother, she knew he felt something for the petite woman in his arms. It would not surprise her if he tried to slip into one of the many small alcoves of the ballroom, or anywhere else secluded. And that just wouldn't be acceptable._

_So Pandora stood off to the side watching her brother intently, all the while politely turning down anyone who might happen to ask her to dance. She had to admit that Rune looked lovely in Fiona's dress white silk dress. She just hoped her brother could see how lucky he would be to have her as his wife. Rune was outgoing in someways, but she was proper when it was required of her. She knew how to be formal, and approachable, at the same time. She was elegant and graceful, everything the future high queen should be._

_Pandora was drawn out of her thoughts when someone coughed slightly next to her._

"_Yes father?" She asked calmly, not taking her eyes off the dancing couple._

"_You don't have to watch them so closely here." He told her, his eyes also following the couple._

"_You really think so?" Pandora laughed. "If you do then you don't know your son." Adrian laughed at this._

"_I'm not saying don't watch them, I'm simply stating that you shouldn't watch them so closely, someone may get suspicious." He motioned toward a tall red haired fae who was watching them from across the dance floor._

"_If I don't watch them so closely Jareth's likely to leave. He knows I'm watching them, and he's being nice because of it." Pandora said, turning serious._

"_Relax a little. I'll watch him for a while." Adrian shooed Pandora towards the redheaded fae._

"_Alright." She smiled at her father. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder as she made her way through the dancing couples._

"_You two make it sound as if you're watching a young babe." Fiona said softly to her husband as she approached him._

"_We might as well be." Adrian chuckled. "Nariad is trusting us to keep his youngest child, and his only daughter, safe from any harm."_

"_I know." Fiona sighed. "And I understand how he must feel. Rune is a constant reminder of her mother, she looks so much like Maia." Adrian nodded in agreement._

"_She does." He said gruffly. He could easily remember the days before the birth of Rune. They had been happy days. Despite all they had to do in a day, Adrian and Nariad had always found time to visit each other often. _

_Nariad had been so happy when had learned that the child Maia carried was a girl. However, that happiness had not lasted long. Maia had died in childbirth, her death had been such a blow to Nariad that he had been unable to care for the young babe. _

_Even now, after so many years had passed, he mourned Maia, and having Rune, who looked like she could have been her mothers twin, was an everyday reminder of all that he had lost, and all that he had gained in that one day._

Adrian turned his eyes away from his son for a moment to watch his daughter. Pandora was talking with the red-haired fae, whom she had been in meetings with to arrange her marriage. They fit together almost as well as he thought Rune and Jareth did.

Fiona nudged Adrian gently to get his attention. Jareth was heading toward him with Rune on his arm.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Dreaming of you

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 9

Toby had nagged at Sarah while she ate her bagel. He asked every question he could think of. When were they going to the movies. How long was she staying. Would she be watching him while Karen had to work. Finally, Sarah looked him in the eye.

"Toby." She paused, trying to think of the best way to say it without being rude.

"Toby, stop bugging your sister with questions." Karen cut into the conversation. Toby pouted at her while Sarah chuckled.

"I'm going to the mall." Sarah said as she stood to put her glass in the sink. "I need to finish my Christmas shopping." Robert mumbled a good bye, too caught up in the article he was reading to look up. Karen didn't say anything, but she offered Sarah a small, hesitant smile.

* * *

Sarah wandered around the mall, looking through the store windows as she passed them. Nothing had caught her attention yet. Tobys' gift was already wrapped and hidden in the bottom of a bag in her room. So all that she really had to do was to find something for Robert and Karen. Since she started college, she found it harder to find something that she knew they would like. She had never really gotten Karen anything in the past, or really paid much attention to what she might like. 

As she passed a bookstore, she stopped. When she was little, and her father and Linda were still married, her father had read her a certain book before she would go to sleep. When Linda had left the book went missing, Sarah had always suspected that Linda had taken it with her. That book had been her fathers' favorite when he was younger. And there, in the window of the bookstore she had stopped in front of, was a copy of the book.

She slipped into the store, exiting a few minutes later smiling. Only one person left to buy for, Karen. She stood for a few moments in front of the bookstore thinking before an idea popped into her mind.

* * *

Pandora sat staring into the crackling fire in the fireplace. She had returned to the underground when Sarah had left her standing outside her apartment, and had not left her rooms since. Jareth had come looking for her once when the servants had passed on to him that she had been sitting in the same position for a long time. 

It was obvious that she could have been sitting there as she was for days before he would have checked on her, but to shut the goblins up he had checked in on her.

The sound of someone knocking on her door startled her from her thoughts. She called for the person to enter, barely sparing a glance at the door.

"Princess Pandora, His majesty wishes to see you in the study." A short goblin woman peaked around the edge of the barely open door. She really hadn't wanted to disturb the princess, but she couldn't exactly disobey an order.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." Pandora sighed quietly. It was just like her brother to disturb her more than he had to. What he needed to speak to her about was probably just a small matter he could have handled on his own, and the only reason he was asking her to join him was to try to get the goblins to leave him alone about how she was doing. The goblins had become very fond of her during her long stays in their kingdom.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth_

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 10_

_Rune sat in her room in front of a mirror, silently brushing out her long black hair. She was tired, and all she really wanted to do now was crawl back under the nice warm blankets and fall back to sleep. Sadly, she could not allow herself to do that. Her father had decided to visit her this morning. He had not been able to make it to the ball the previous evening, the ball that was the official start of her engagement to the Goblin King._

_She had not said much of her own feelings whenever someone had asked her how she felt about the engagement, opting to tell them that her father liked the arrangement, so she liked the arrangement. Secretly she had been overjoyed about it. _

_The entire evening had been spent either dancing with Jareth, or somewhere near him. A few times, she had been pulled off in another direction to talk with someone the High Queen wanted her to. Once she was pulled away by Pandora, just to have a quiet talk away from everyone else, and to be questioned about how Jareth was acting._

_She sighed quietly as she yanked the brush harshly through a knot. She hissed at the sharp pain it caused, but otherwise ignored it._

"_It's not good for your hair to keep doing that." A soft voice told her from the door._

"_I know Jareth." She replied calmly._

"_Let me." He approached her and gently took the brush from her. Slowly he began to run it through her hair, gently, and painlessly, working all the small knots out. "What's on your mind." He asked quietly._

"_My father decided to visit today since he couldn't make it to the ball last night." She took the brush from him and set it down as she stood. Turning to face him, she realized what she was wearing. The maid he had assigned her hadn't shown up yet to help her into the day's dress._

_He nodded; his eyes carefully kept on hers._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" Rune asked, pulling her robe closed tighter in the front._

"_I came to see if you would join me for breakfast." He answered lightly, the lie easily slipping out._

"_As soon as I'm dressed properly I will."_

"_Good." He bowed slightly and left the room._

_A few minutes after he had left the maid came in._

"_Morning!" She called brightly to Rune as she began to move about the room._

"_Morning." Rune replied quietly. She sat back down in front of the mirror and picked up her brush. Absentmindedly she ran it gently through her hair._

"_How are you feeling this morning Miss?" The maid stood behind Rune, a clean dress in hand._

"_A little tired." Rune yawned as she stood up. Setting the brush down she went into the bathroom, where a hot bath waited for her.

* * *

_

_Jareth paced his study, a crystal in his hand. His mind wandered over the encounter in Runes room. He had not been planning to visit her so early. He had thought she would be asleep. However, when he had opened her door slightly he found her sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, rather harshly at that._

_She had looked like she was thinking about something, and he had been content to lean against the wall near the door and watch her. Until she hissed in pain._

_Now, as he paced his study, waiting for her to finish getting ready for the day, he inwardly cursed himself for having spoken to her after she had hissed in pain._

_With a sigh he sat down at the desk and glanced into the crystal._

_It showed Pandora, already awake and fully dressed, curled up in a chair in her room reading a book. He smiled at this. Slowly the scene changed to show Rune's door, which at the same moment opened to reveal the woman he was waiting for.

* * *

_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Dreaming of you

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 11

Sarah stepped out into the bright light of the cold afternoon, with Toby close by. She yawned tiredly and stretched. She did not know how she had managed it, but she had fallen asleep while watching the movie her brother had chosen out.

One moment she had been watching the screen, then the next Toby was shaking her shoulder, an amused smile on his lips.

Toby watched his sister from the corner of his eye. Something about the way she looked right now, and the way she had been acting since he had gotten home, reminded him of something from when he had been younger, but he could not remember what it was.

So with a sigh and a slight shrug of his shoulders he contented himself to watch Sarah try to find her keys so that they could get out of the snow.

Finally she found the key and unlocked the door for Toby before going around to the driver side of her car. She unlocked her door and slipped in, slamming the door shut behind her.

Toby was already seated in the backseat on the passenger side, his seatbelt buckled, when she turned to make sure he was settled in. He was humming the music from the Phantom of the Opera to himself.

It had been a surprise when he had chosen the new Phantom of the Opera movie as the one he wanted to see, but Sarah had wanted to see it as well, so she had not objected.

"Do you want to go home now? Or do you feel up to sledding?" She asked cheerfully.

"Sledding!" Was Toby's eager answer.

"Ok." Sarah laughed at his enthusiasm.

Sarah stopped to buy a sled before heading out to the big hill back in the woods where she had gone sledding with a few of her friends when they had been younger. Not many people had known about the hill, so it had never been crowded.

There had been only five or six people who knew enough about the area to find it without getting lost. She was surprised to find the area almost empty, and then she remembered that, though it had never been all that crowded, it had been completely empty around Christmas time.

Toby quickly set about sliding down the hill on the new sled while Sarah watched him. She was not in the mood to have fun.

Her problem had been forgotten for a while, but as she stood out in the middle of the woods watching Toby have fun, she was reminded of the things she had tried to forget.

Watching Toby laugh merrily after tipping over into a snow bank, Sarah silently relived the strange events that had taken place in her apartment.

Moreover, for the first time since the day she had left to visit her family, she remembered the strange dream.

She shivered. It was more from the pain in Jareth's voice than the cold wind. The shiver brought her out of her thoughts enough to look at her watch. It had been an hour.

"Come on Toby." She called. "It's time to go home." When he did not reply she looked down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill lay the sled, tipped upside down in the snow, alone. Toby was nowhere to be seen.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth._

_Dreaming of you_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 12_

_Jareth was waiting on the balcony where he normally had breakfast when Rune was escorted in by her maid. He had not wasted much time in getting there when he had seen her step out of her room with her maid close behind her. The moment she stepped out of the doors Jareth sucked in a deep breath and held it._

_Rune was wearing a pale lavender dress that matched her eyes perfectly, made her skin seem paler than usual, and clung to her curves in the right ways._

_She paused in the door to watch his reaction; she saw the appreciative look in his eyes, and the sharp intake of breath. With a small smile, she walked towards him, showing him yet another side to the dress. _

_The skirt had looked like the same pale lavender as the rest of the dress, but when she started walking the darker panels showed through. Jareth raised an eyebrow at this._

"_My father thought it fit my personality a little." She shrugged._

"_How might it fit your personality?" He asked, pulling a chair out for her to sit in. She accepted it with another small smile._

"_The darker side is hidden by the light, only to be revealed when wished." She answered simply._

"_Interesting thought." He mused quietly. Rune laughed at him._

_Rune paced her bedroom, deep in thought. The lavender gown lay across the bed, what she wore in its place was a simple blue gown. Nariad had come, and gone, already. In his wake he left his daughter even more confused than before he had visited._

_What he had come to see Rune about had nothing to do with just paying his daughter a friendly visit on the day after the formal announcement of her engagement, and everything to do about her husband-to-be. He had decided to tell his daughter of the rumors going around about the Goblin King. _

_He had seen how Jareth acted around Rune. He had even told her in private that he did not believe the rumors were true, but he had thought that she should know them so that she would not be surprised if someone tried to drive a wedge between them using information that she didn't know._

_Nariad whispered to her, right before he left, that she should not worry. Not many were willing to risk the Goblin Kings wrath to try such a thing. It had not comforted her that he did not believe the rumor, and it had only made it worse when he had told her not to worry. With a tired sigh, she sank down into a soft chair. She wondered yet again where Pandora was; she really needed to talk with her friend._

_Alex quietly opened the door to his fathers study and peaked in; his dark blue eyes squinted as he searched the darkness for his father. When he did not find him he slipped all the way into the room and closed the door behind him. Carefully he closed the blinds on all the windows, lighted candelabra in the corner of the room, and began his search._


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Dreaming of you

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 13

Sarah was frantic. She ran to the bottom of the hill and picked up the sled, hoping that Toby was just playing around and was hiding under it. He wasn't. She turned around, her gaze searching the surrounding trees.

"Toby!" She called again. She waited a few moments. Still nothing.

Her mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened to her brother, none of them were pleasant thoughts. Almost absentmindedly she began searching the snow for any footprints leading away from the area. Almost immediately she found two pair, one set was the same as Toby's, the other were larger, like an adults.

Without thinking, Sarah began following the footprints into the trees.

* * *

Karen looked at clock, then glanced out the window. Sarah should have been home an hour ago. She had said they might go do something after the movie, but they should not have been later than four. It was now five.

Robert glanced up from his paper, but did not say anything. He knew why she was worried, and he understood it.

"Where are they?" Karen asked, her tone was calm with an undertone of worry.

"They'll be back." Robert tried to comfort his wife. He received a glare from said wife at his comment.

* * *

Toby sat huddled under a tree, his knees pulled up under his chin. He stared silently at the tall figure that stood before him. The man was familiar looking, though Toby could not figure out why a man dressed in black tights, a weird white shirt, and makeup would be familiar to him.

The man knelt in front of Toby, his eyes thoughtful.

"Do you remember me Toby?" He asked lightly.

"You look familiar." He answered truthfully. The man nodded, then stood and moved away.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" Pandora glared at Jareth as she appeared before him.

"Nothing." Jareth smiled mischievously.

"Why do I not believe you?" She asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." Jareth laughed.

"That was a rhetorical question." She growled at him before turning to look at the young boy behind him.

"So this is Sarah's younger brother? The one you were going to name after yourself?"

"Yes."

"You're trying to lure Sarah here." She stated.

"If you must know, yes."

"Why now? Why did you wait so long to do this?"

"The timing was never right, and I never got the chance. You gave me the perfect chance to speak with Sarah again." Pandora raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"She was to busy thinking to watch her brother." He stated simply.

Pandora was about to respond when she saw Sarah appear through the trees.

Sarah stood between two trees several feet away from them, staring in disbelief at Jareth.

"I should have known it was you." She said angrily, alerting the Goblin King to her presence.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth._

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 14_

_Jareth was pacing his study again. He did not know what to do anymore. Rune had practically locked herself in her room, she refused to see him alone, if at all, and she was always quiet when she did see him. Just a few days ago they had spent several hours talking, just getting to know each other better now that they were officially engaged. _

_Then something just had to go and ruin it. Something was obviously wrong, but he could not figure out what it was._

_If only he could get Rune to talk to him without Pandora around…. A sly smile spread slowly across his lips as an idea formed in his mind. Pandora had her own affairs to attend to every now and then, all he really had to do was find out when the next time she had to be away was and get Rune alone then._

_If he had known what he was getting himself into when he had thought of his plan, he would have forgotten the idea immediately. However, he had not known, so he had just gone with the only idea he had at the time._

_He regretted ever thinking about his problem on that particular day now. He had gotten what he had wanted, some time alone with Rune to talk to her and try to find out what it was that had caused the rift to open between them. He sat in her room, with her, but an awkward silence hung over the room, and had been since he had entered._

"_We need to talk," he blurted out suddenly._

"_Yes, I suppose we do," _

"_Why have you been so distant lately?"_

"_I don't know," she lied easily._

"_I think you do. You started to avoid me the day after your father came to visit." He leaned back in his chair._

_She didn't respond._

"_If you don't tell me there isn't any way this will be solved."_

"_I can work it out myself." She scowled at him, it was the first sign of emotion she had shown to him since her father had visited._

"_I don't think you can." He stated matter-of-factly._

"_I don't care what you think."_

"_If you had been able to solve the problem yourself you should have by now, its been almost two weeks." He leaned forward, watching her expression closely._

"_I know," she sighed._

"_Will you tell me what the problem is? I might be able to help." Jareth asked gently._

_Rune took a deep breath, and began to tell him of the doubts her father and unknowingly brought to mind._

* * *

_**TerpintineMind**- Thank you for pointing that out. I'll try to correct that._


	16. Chapter 15

AN: This is a short chapter, I was hoping to make it longer, but I got stuck, and by now I'm sure a lot of you think I died. The next chapter is half finished, I hope to complete it soon, and get back into regular updates again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Dreaming of You

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 15

Jareth looked up as Sarah entered the small clearing, his surprise clearly showing on his face. He could not help but back up a few steps as she moved quickly towards him. It was only a moment during which he had lost his composure, but it was enough to give Sarah the confidence she needed to face off against him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her gaze going back and forth between Jareth and Pandora. With a sigh Pandora stepped forward.

"I'm here to stop my brother from doing anything stupid," she glanced in Jareths direction before continuing, "I don't know why he came here."

Sarah nodded, a sense of calm overcoming her.

"Why are you here Jareth?" She focused her attention on him, her eyes calm and patient; an unusual pale purple seemed to swirl in her green eyes. Jareth noticed, but pretended not to.

He tried to speak, but found that his body refused to respond. So he stood there silently, his eyes narrowed at Sarah, waiting for her to say something.

Instead she sent a glare in his general direction and moved around him towards Toby.

"Come on Toby, we're going home." Toby stood and moved to Sarah, his eyes never leaving the familiar yet unfamiliar figure of the Goblin King.

Jareth watched them, wanting to speak, but afraid of what he would say if he tried. So he just watched as Sarah led Toby away through the trees. Once they were out of sight Pandora turned to Jareth, an eyebrow raised.

"So what was that about?" She demanded.

"I don't know." He replied quietly, turning away from her.

* * *

_**lulu belle**- lol. I know how you feel about how people portray Karen. My mom is also a stepmother to my two older half-sisters, and they admit that my mom was more of a mother to them when they were growing up than their real mom was. I guess some people have evil stepmoms, but everyone I know who happens to have a stepmom, or their mom is a stepmother to a sibling, all say the same thing, stepmothers' being evil is a stereotype. I didn't want to portray Karen as something she's not. To Sarah she may have seemed evil, but that's just because Sarah couldn't see that Karen wasn't trying to replace her mother._


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth._

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 16_

_Jareth sat in silence for a while after Rune had left. He could understand why she had been distant after her father had planted those doubts in her mind. What he could not understand was why had Nariad told her something he knew would worry his daughter?_

_With a sigh he got up and walked over to the window. It was raining again. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. His gaze moved aimlessly over the garden that spread out below him._

_While looking at the garden, he saw a figure, dressed in black, walking among the flowers. A pale hand reaching out to trace the outline every now and then._

_Jareth could not help but smile at this.

* * *

_

_Rune was wandering the garden, a black cloak covering her pale lavender dress, with it's hood pulled up over her head, to keep her from getting to wet._

_She felt better now, having cleared things up with the Goblin King. However, the same question that had been in Jareth's eyes when she left now plagued her. Why had her father told her these things? He knew they would worry her, so why tell her?_

_She reached out and idly traced a flowers petal as she walked. Try as she might, she could not forget the question._

_Eventually she decided to return to her room, an idea forming in her mind. She didn't know why her father did what he had done, but he did. All she had to do to find out, was visit her father and ask._

_Jareth stood inside the doorway, watching as Rune walked toward him, to deep in thought to see him. When she was close enough, he moved fully into the light._

"_Rune," he said softly, getting her attention, "you'll catch cold out here in this rain." He gently took her arm and led her inside._

"_I didn't realize you were watching me, Jareth." She replied calmly, her surprise showing faintly in her voice._

"_I know," he grinned at her._

_Chuckling lightly, she pulled away and walked ahead._

"_If you don't mind, Your Majesty, I think I'll return to my room and change out of these wet clothes. Then I think I'll start packing." She said as she walked. She could tell when Jareth stopped moving, and stopped herself._

"_Packing?" He asked quietly._

"_Yes, packing. I need a few things with me while I visit my father," she turned to face him. "I want to know why he told me those things, knowing I'd worry about it and pull away from you. The only way to do that, is to talk with him. And that is just what I'm going to do." She turned and started walking again. "I shouldn't be gone more than a week or so." She said over her shoulder, disappearing down another hallway._

_Jareth started laughing when she was out of sight._


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Dreaming of You

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 17

Sarah let out a breath of relief the moment she and Toby were in her car again. Toby sat in the back seat humming to himself happily, he didn't realize that he could have been in danger. She glanced at him in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but smile. He seemed so innocent, she could see why other people probably would not have thought so, having been on the receiving end of several of his pranks.

The ride back to her parents house was quiet, other than Toby's humming, and more peaceful than things had been as of late in Sarah's life. She quietly mulled things over in her mind as she drove. Pandora, Jareth's older sister, had visited her, all but begging her to return to the underground to correct what she had done.

However, as far as she was concerned, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had wished her brother away, and when she had politely asked for him back Jareth had said no, so she did the only thing she could to get him back, and that was beat the Goblin King's Labyrinth. If that had caused so many problems for them, well that was their own fault for not returning Toby to her while they had the chance to.

She pulled into the driveway and looked into the backseat. Toby was asleep; she smiled at this. Quietly she got out, shut the door, and moved around to the passenger side of her car. As carefully as she could she opened the door and shook him awake. She didn't want to wake him up, but she didn't think she could carry him inside the house, she was still shaken, though she refused to admit it, by seeing Jareth again. And there was also that weird feeling she had gotten when she was standing up to him again.

It had been the same thing she had felt before she had beaten him, and after really. She remembered vividly how she had sat in her room for hours on end, staring at the drawer that held her childhood things. She had tried countless times to pull her eyes away from it, but they always came back to rest upon it's white handle. She knew she could just open the drawer, take out the book, and read the words again. She could wish herself away, but she somehow knew that she couldn't do that.

Deep inside she knew that she would eventually end up in the Underground, but she had something to do first. Moreover, it was this knowledge that helped her push the events that kept her locked in her room out of her mind. After she realized this, she began to go out more. She could tell her father was happy with this sudden switch. He was pleased that she had finally excepted Karen as her stepmother, though still reluctant to actually do anything with her, or call her mother.

She began to make new friends, she spent her weekends out with her friends, though every now and then she would stay home and baby-sit Toby so that her father and Karen could go out and have a weekend away. In general she began to act like a normal teenager, not the child trapped in a young woman's body as she had been. She gave up the dream of becoming and actress. She still loved to act, she even took the leading role in several of the schools plays, but she felt that she would be better at being a lawyer.

With a shudder Sarah pulled herself out of her thoughts and helped a half-asleep Toby out of the car. The moment Sarah stepped inside the house Karen was there, pulling both her and Toby into a hug.

"Thank God you're safe." She whispered in a relieved voice.

"We're fine." Sarah replied just as quietly.

"What happened?" Robert asked, coming up behind his wife.

"It's a long story." She stated simply.


	19. Chapter 18

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 18_

_Rune made quick work of packing the things she thought she might need while she was visiting her father. In fact, one could hardly call it packing, the act of putting the few things she had chosen to take with her in a bag. She only chose her dark blue velvet gown, the one Jareth had insisted on buying for her, and a creamy white one she thought wouldmake her look innocent enough to catch her father off guard._

_She didn't think she would need much help, Nariad wasn't very hard to pry information out of if you knew how, and what to ask, and being his daughter, she knew what to ask, and how to ask it. Therefore, it was with confidence that she strode into her father's study, a few servants trailing behind her, begging her to stop._

"_Father, I need to speak with you." She told him firmly as he stood behind his desk, looking flabbergasted._

"_I'm busy." He motioned towards one of the chairs that sat before his desk._

"_It's important Father." She narrowed her eyes at him, completely ignoring the blonde figure that sat in the chair, an amused look upon his face._

"_We can talk later Rune." He turned away from her and sat at his desk again._

"_What took you so long in getting here Rune?" Jareth asked quietly from his seat._

"_Unlike you, Your Majesty, I planned on staying here for a few days, so I had to pack a few things." Rune said, sending a glare in his direction._

"_You're right, I wasn't planning on staying very long." He stood and turned to face her. "Actually, what I came to do is done." He nodded slightly to Nariad before he disappeared._

_Rune let out an exasperated sigh before sinking into the chair so recently vacated by Jareth._

"_How have things been between you two?" Nariad asked carefully._

"_They were fine, until you stepped in Father." Was her weary reply._

"_I'm sorry about that. I felt that you should know what your future husband was up to."_

"_If I wanted to know I would have found out on my own. What he does before we marry is his own business; you should know that by now father."_

"_Was that all you wished to speak to me about?" _

"_Yes, actually, it was."_

"_Good. I have a meeting with Adrian in an hour. If you still plan on staying than I will see you this evening."_

"_I wouldn't dream of giving up a chance to spend time with you father." Rune joked with a chuckle. "I hope your meeting goes well."_

"_I think it will." Nariad smiled fondly at his daughter for a moment, then with a sigh he left the room._

_Rune sat by herself in her fathers study for a long while after her had left, her mind wandering over everything that had happened. Her mind brought up the first time she had found out about her father and Adrian's conversations about her marriage. She knew they had been talking about it for a while before approaching her with the idea._

_She remembered how nervous her brother had been when he had been asked to escort her to the Goblin Kings castle. _

_Finally, with a tired sigh, she stood from the comfortable chair and left the room, intending to find her brother, or someone, to keep her company._

* * *

_AN: I know, it's just one chapter instead of the normal two, but the next chapter is giving me a few problems. I have rewritten it two or three times in the past few days, but it still has a few things I don't like about it. A friend is currently looking at it to see if there is anything she can help me with, so hopefully it will be up in a day or two._


	20. Chapter 19

Dreaming of You 

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 19

Sarah took Toby upstairs to his room, making sure he brushed his teeth and washed his hands before tucking him in.

"You don't need to tuck me in," he protested tiredly, rubbing at his eye as he lay down on his bed.

"I know Toby, but I kind of miss tucking you in, so humor me just this one time," Sarah said, smiling fondly at him.

"Ok," he yawned and settled himself comfortably under the covers. "Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Toby," she kissed his cheek and left the room, smiling. The moment to door was closed behind her the smile slipped, her expression becoming grim.

She walked silently down the stairs, dreading what was to come. Her parents would want a full explanation, which meant going back eight years to her first encounter with the Goblin King. She was not to sure of how her parents would react to what she had to tell them. Not many parents would take kindly to learning that their daughter had wished away her little brother, and was very lucky that she had won him back.

Her suspicions were correct. The moment she stepped through the living room door Robert and Karen were on their feet asking questions. Sarah sighed tiredly as she listened to the questions that blurred together so that she could not understand what they were.

"Could you please stop it with the questions?" Sarah asked, looking up at her father. Robert, seeing what she wanted in her eyes, took hold of Karen's arm and leading her back to the sofa. She refused to sit, insisting that she had questions that she wanted answered. Robert shook his head and whispered something to her. A look of understanding came to her eyes as she sat down. Neither spoke, waiting patiently for Sarah to get her thoughts together. Finally, with a sigh, she moved to sit in the chair across from them.

"The best place to start would be the very beginning, I guess." Robert and Karen nodded silently. "Which means going back to when I was fifteen…" Sarah trailed off, unsure of how to tell her parents the entire story without causing more trouble.

"Just tell us the whole thing, don't leave anything out," Karen prompted.

"Okay," Sarah looked up at her, then dropped her gaze to the floor. "It started when I was fifteen. I was supposed to baby-sit Toby. I lost track of time and came home an hour late. Not long after you left I wished that the goblins would come and take Toby away…"

Sarah spent the next hour or so telling, for the first time, what had really happened in the Labyrinth, leaving out as few of the details as she could. By the time she reached the end of that part of her explanation Robert and Karen were looking at her like she had grown another head. Silently she sighed, having known they probably would not believe what she had told them.

She forced herself to continue anyway, she could always answer their questions after she was completely finished explaining.

"I had completely forgotten what had happened, the Labyrinth, the Goblin King, everything. The morning that I was leaving to come here I had a visitor, she claimed to be the Goblin King's sister. She begged me to return to the labyrinth," Sarah paused, unsure of how to fully explain the apparent situation.

"I take it you had another visit from this person?" Robert guessed quietly.

"Yes," Sarah smiled slightly, "she, and this time the Goblin King was with her."

"And that's why you and Toby were so late getting back?" Karen picked up where the conversation was going and guessed what was eventually going to be said.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, then upon glancing at both her parents' faces she sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I find it hard to believe that you wished Toby away to another world, got him back, and are now having confrontations with a man who doesn't exist." Karen responded quietly.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me back then, and I knew you wouldn't believe me know. That's why I never said anything." Sarah mused to herself.

Sarah sat quietly, her head bowed in thought, for a long while. Robert and Karen watched her, trying to decide whether or not to believe her. Finally Sarah sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." With that, she left the room.

Jareth watched the scene in the crystal, and he could not help but laugh at what he saw. Sarah was trying to explain what had been happening lately, and they did not believe her. He knew they would not, adults, for the most part, did not believe in "fairy tales."

"Is it really that amusing, brother?" Pandora raised a dark, slender eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't understand, Pandora." He replied darkly.

"I wouldn't, would I?" Pandora smirked at him. "You can't be so sure of that, brother."

"Oh?" Jareth set the crystal down and turned to face Pandora.

"I know what it's like to want revenge for something, just as I know what it's like to get some of that revenge," she explained easily.

"Yes, I suppose I had forgotten that incident," he mused.

"Forgotten! How could you have forgotten that incident, as you put it?" She snarled at him in disbelief.

"Because the past is the past, nothing can change it."

"You're overlooking something." Pandora flopped down in a chair, her eyes thoughtful.

"What would that be, dear sister?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't know," she looked up at him, "but I get the feeling that you're overlooking something very important."

"It can't be that important if you don't know what it is," with that said, Jareth picked up the crystal and tossed it to Pandora before turning his attention to the documents that lay on his desk, waiting for him to read over them.

AN: I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, I completely forgot that it wasn't posted yet… I've been so busy getting Lady Caleniel fully edited and posted again and getting the sequel started that I haven't been spending much time working on this story, which has caused me to lose touch with the characters. I'm hoping that now that I have several chapters finished of my next LOTR story I can start working on this one again, and hopefully keep both of them updated at least every other week at the latest. I'll also try to start updating two chapters at a time again.


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of it's characters. _

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 20_

_Rune wandered through the halls of her father's home, she had wanted to find her brother, or anyone really, to talk to. However, now that she was out of her father's study she felt like being alone with her thoughts._

_It was strange really. It had not been that long since she had last been in her father's house, but now it felt as if she was in some stranger's home instead of hers. Home to her was the Labyrinth, she realized. She knew she had become attached to it, with its strange beauty. She could not deny that she had become attached to its ruler as well. _

_She paused in her wandering to look around. Somehow, she had managed to make it all the way to her mother's garden without running into a single person._

_The garden had not changed much, even without her around to care for it as she had before she had been approached with the idea of marrying the Goblin King. She suspected that her brother had found someone to take care of it in her absence, or maybe her father had finally decided that the garden was a kind of memorial for Maia, her mother._

_She knew she should head back to her rooms now, it was getting kind of late, and her father had seemed like he wanted her to have dinner with him and Alex as she had before she left. A kind of one last time thing she guessed._

_As she walked back through the door into the house, she saw her brother, Alex, walking down the hall towards her, a happy grin on his lips._

"_Sis," he hugged her, still smiling, "it's good to see you back here, even if it's for a short time."_

"_I take it you've talked to father," Rune smiled as she hugged him back._

"_No, I saw his majesty as he left. He said that you were here for a while," he offered his arm, and Rune took it with a laugh._

"_The answers no," she stated as they walked down the hall together._

"_The answers no? To what?"_

"_You were going to ask if there was anything wrong between His Majesty and myself. So I answered before you asked."_

"_So everything is good between you two?" Alex turned to face Rune, a seriousness in his eyes that was not normally there. Rune lifted her hand to his shoulder._

"_Everything is fine between us."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_I needed to talk to father about something. And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you what father and I talked about."_

"_Why not?" Alex chuckled._

"_Because it's none of you business," she responded, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for dinner."_

"_All right," he leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at dinner then."_

_Rune smiled at him one last time before opening her door and stepping, for the first time since she had left, into her room. It felt even stranger than walking around had felt. Her rooms had always been her sanctuary when something had bothered her, her rooms and the garden, and both had felt like she had never set foot in them before._

_She pushed the thought from her mind as she pulled out the dark blue velvet gown, the color suddenly bringing to mind a picture of her mother, wearing a dress of the same color as she worked in the garden. She pushed that away as well._

_Rune made her way to the bathroom, wanting to take a long hot bath before dressing herself in the velvet gown._

* * *

_**An: **The next chapter is almost finished, I just have a few parts to rework a few scenes a little, and edit... It should be up within a few days time._


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Dreaming of You

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 21

Jareth knew he had acted like an idiot. Just as he knew that when Pandora had a feeling about something, it was usually true. Yet he had told her it was not important; now, when what she had said turned out to be true, she would be back telling him that she had warned him.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The unknown tended to be the things that rose up and caused problems, and there was not much he could do about it, not until he knew what he was overlooking. He had a feeling that Pandora knew exactly what he was overlooking; though he had no clue why she would not tell him what it was.

"Your Majesty?" Pandora knocked lightly on door of his study.

"What is it Pandora?" He asked tiredly, not bothering to look at her.

"I think you might want to come see who has decided to visit you," she glanced down the hallway behind her as she spoke.

"Who is it?" He leaned forward in his chair, his eyes glancing towards the darkness behind his sister, unable to see who was standing in the hallway.

"It's Alex, Rune's older brother," she responded, moving out of the way of his guest.

"Your Majesty." Alex bowed slightly as he entered the room.

"Alex," Jareth nodded. "What is it that you want?" He asked, getting up from his chair and moving around the desk that separated him from the one who had almost been his brother-in-law.

"My father asked me to give you an invitation…" Alex trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"An invitation?" Jareth raised an eyebrow curiously.

Without a word, Alex handed Jareth a crème colored envelope with the words, 'His Majesty the Goblin King' written in scrawling letters on the front.

"I have other things that I need to attend to," Alex bowed again and left the room without waiting for a response.

"He's still nervous around you, even after all that time you spent together… I wonder why?" Pandora sent him a pointed look.

"How he acts, as long as it's not too disturbing, is his choice." Jareth responded while heading to the couch in the corner of the room. "I wonder what this invitation is for…"

Pandora glared at Jareth before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

Sarah stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to her parents discuss what she had just told them. They obviously did not believe her, she had known they would not before she had even started to tell them. Nevertheless, she owed it to them to at least try, although now they probably thought she needed to go to a shrink. 

She sighed as she slipped into her room. Normally she would have laughed at her current situation, but somehow she knew that things were only going to get worse before she left for her apartment.

Without thinking, Sarah moved to sit down at the vanity. Silently she watched herself in the mirror. She glanced over her green eyes and her dark brown hair, suddenly realizing how little she had changed since she had run the Labyrinth. Sure she had filled out a little, grew a few inches, and her hair was more black than brown now. Yet, as she watched herself in the mirror, she could only see how she had been at the age of fifteen.

"What is it that you want of me, Jareth. Why have you decided to haunt me know?" She whispered to herself, unaware that she was doing so.

"He doesn't know what he wants, Sarah." A voice replied from behind her. Sarah turned quickly to see who had answered her question.

"You again?" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired figure on her bed.

"What can I say, I'm persistent." Pandora smirked as she stood up and walked towards Sarah.

"You're also rude, just like Jareth." Sarah whispered under her breath.

"Of course I'm like Jareth, I'm his sister after all." Pandora smiled widely, her eyes dancing with amusement. "And as I was saying, Jareth doesn't know what he wants. He knows what he needs, though he is loath to admit he needs help from a mortal."

Sarah's eyes widened at this bit of information.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked cautiously.

"Because Jareth is too much of a coward when it comes to you to ask for your help. You are the one who beat his labyrinth, the only one to do so, and because of this fact, it is you, and only you, who can fix it."

"What if I don't want to fix it?" Sarah asked quietly.

"The labyrinth will slowly fall apart until it is uninhabitable, as the Labyrinth dies, so does Jareth. He is tied to the labyrinth until the goblin kingdom has an heir, as it dies, so does he."

* * *

_AN: Band camp starts tomorrow, I don't know if it will, but it might delay the next 2 chapters by a few days... I don't think it will, my brother doesn't have any classes until late August, so I can kick him off the computer for a while without having to worry about interupting him while he's working on homework...please review, let me know what you think (help keep my spirits up while enduring the 12 hours a day for a full week that is band camp...)_

_**Celebwen Telcontar-** Jareth's sister Pandora is not the same Pandora who was Epimethius' wife and opened the box Zues gave her. I was trying to come up with a few female names that you don't hear that often, my friend suggested Pandora, and in a way I think it fits..._


	23. Chapter 22

_AN: Wow. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I would say that my life has gotten really busy, but that's no excuse for not updating in nearly 2 years. It's hard to believe that I let my stories slide for so long. I said I would finish this, and so I will. It may take me a long time to do it, with my busy college schedule- which will soon be even busier because this summer I'm getting a job, plus I'm still making costumes for anime conventions on top of it all._

_I apologize if I get a few facts wrong, or mess up the characters personalities. It has been a while since I've watched Labyrinth, and I'm out of touch with my own characters. Also, I'm sorry if the writing style is different, I'm trying to match it as best as I possibly can….. but my style's changed quite a bit over the past year or so…… I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. The chapters will be shorter than usual while I get back into the characters minds, but after that they should start lengthening out more._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters within it._

_Dreaming of You_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 22_

_Dinner was as it had always been in their home. Rune arrived just after Alex had, but before their father, Nariad, had made his appearance._

_Alex helped her seat herself in a chair, her usual one, to the left of the head of the table. He took the seat directly across from her._

"_Are you sure you won't tell me what you and father talked about?" He asked lightly, almost jokingly. Rune could see that it was nearly killing him to not know what it was._

"_I'm positive," she replied airily. "I don't see a point in spreading it around when it wasn't all that important." She picked up the glass of wine a servant set before her as she spoke, nodding to the woman in thanks._

"_Not important? It made you come all the way here without telling your groom-to-be where you were going. It surprised, and dare I say scared, him," Alex narrowed his eyes at her._

"_What happened to the brother I know?" She chuckled. "You were so polite to me earlier, too polite for the sake of family relations, and now you're being down right rude by continuing to press for information I'm obviously not going to give you."_

"_I apologize for my rudeness," he gave a small bow in her direction. "I'm just really curious about the whole issue."_

"_I can tell," Rune replied dryly._

_At that point Nariad made his appearance. He stepped into the room, dressed in his best finery, and looking very much like the man Rune had seen in pictures of her parents when they were younger._

_After that dinner progressed slowly and quietly. Rune was used to the chatter she and the Goblin King shared when they dined together. The drastic difference in her interactions with her family and her fiancé hadn't quite registered until now._

"_How have things been around here, father?" She asked suddenly, the silence finally getting to her._

_Nariad looked up at her, slightly surprised by the sudden question. "Fairly well. It's different without you around, but we're getting along just fine," he answered hesitantly._

"_That's good to hear. And how was your meeting with Adrian?" She watched him as she spoke. She almost wanted to laugh at the startled look on his face. Before she'd left for the Goblin Kingdom she'd been the quiet one at dinner. Nariad and Alex would occasionally chat about business or something along the same lines while she sat quietly, listening to the two men talk, never once saying anything._

"_It went just as I expected it would, Rune. Why do you ask?" _

"_I'm just curious. I'm not used to being silent at dinner anymore. Jareth and I talk about various things while we eat, well…. When we dine together anyway," she shrugged._

"_You're calling him by his name now?" Alex asked, asking the question that was on the tip of Nariad's tongue._

"_Of course. He is to be my husband; I don't see why I can't call him by his name now."_

"_I didn't realize you two were that close already," Nariad said._

"_We're friends right now, friends who are engaged. Nothing more. However, there's no reason for me not to call him by his name when not in public," Rune insisted. When she noticed that her father and brother still looked skeptical she decided that it was time for her to retire. "I think I'll be retiring now. Good night father, Alex," she smiled at the two as she stood and left the room._

* * *

AN: All right. Only one for now. I've got the next one half-written, but I figured I'd better not keep any readers I have left waiting any longer for an update. I appologize again for not updating in a really long time. I have no excuse... all I can say is that I went to band camp, then a few other things popped up, and I just completely forgot to update. I've been reminding myself for a while now, but things keep getting in the way of me writing anything other than 100 word short stories. 


End file.
